Suicide Attempt
by VikingDane
Summary: What happens when Sasuke discovers Sakura in her bathroom, trying to kill herself? Will he be too late or will he manage to save her? The answer is easy, but what happens afterwards? Rated M due to suicide and future chapters.


Today was the day. The day Sakura Haruno had chosen to take her own life. She felt worthless to the very core. No one needed her and the world would probably be a better place without her. She lived alone in a small apartment, close to her school, which meant that no one would interrupt her.

Her bathtub was now filled with water and a sharp knife lay beside it, ready to cut through her skin. As she lowered her naked body down into the water, a small, sad smile grew on her lips. It was finally time. Everything would end in a few moments.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke Uchiha walked down the street on his way to Sakura's apartment. The two of them had been friends when they were younger, but as they entered college he had abandonned her, because his new friends wouldn't allow her in the group. He had regretted it ever since. To tell the truth, he was in love with her, but no one knew, not even her. But that would change now. He was on his way to apologize to her for everything he had done. And then he would confess. Hopefully she felt the same way about him, despite the fact that he had practically ignored her for the past two years.

Arriving at her apartment he took a deep breath, preparing himself for a possible disaster and rang the doorbell. What if she didn't want to talk to him at all? No, he had to be calm and just hope for the best.

He rang the doorbell again when she didn't open, which was strange considering that, as far as he knew, she always stayed at home after school, never did anything. She had changed a lot in two years, and he blamed himself for that. He hadn't been there for her at all.

Sasuke frowned. Why didn't she answer the door? So he did the first thing that came to mind; he grabbed the door knob and sure enough, the door was unlocked. Sakura always locked her door when she wasn't home. At least she used to.

"Sakura?" he called as he walked inside. He checked every room and the only place left was the bathrom. It would be an invasion of privacy if he went in there. He knocked on the door.

"Sakura? Are you in there?" As no one answered, he turned the door knob, but to his surprise it was locked. What were the odds of her falling asleep in there?

"Sakura." He called even louder. Once again, there was no answer, only the sound of something falling to the floor, something made of metal or the likes. "Sakura! Are you okay in there?!" Still no answer, but he knew she was in there.

"Open the door, Sakura!" No reaction at all. What was going on?  
_I have to get in there_, he thought, backing up and then slamming his shoulder into the door. It didn't budge. He tried again and again and finally the lock gave way, letting him inside the bathroom.

The sight meeting him was one of horror. The water was tinted red with blood from a cut on Sakura's arm. "What the hell have you done?!" he yelled at her as he took hold of her arm, lifting it up above her head to stop the bleeding.

"Leave me alone." She told him, her voice low, as she tried to pull her arm out of his hold.

"The hell I will. We need to get you to a hospital. Now!" Not caring about her naked form he lifted her up from the tub.

"Stop it. I don't want your help." The amount of blood she had lost was evident in her attempt to get away from him.

"I'm not letting you die like this." He grabbed a towel from the hanger on the wall and wrapped it around her body. "Come with me." He didn't bother waiting for her reply before he swept her from the floor and carried her to her bedroom, where he gently put her down on her bed.

Taking out his phone, he called for help, while never taking his eyes off of Sakura. He had to be ready if the situation became critical.

"Keep your arm upwards." He told her and of course she refused to do so. He wouldn't let her die. Not like this.

He ran back to the bathroom, grabbed another towel and ran back to Sakura. Luckily she was still there. She hadn't moved an inch, except for her eyes, that were now directed at the floor.

He gently took her arm and wrapped the towel around it, hoping that the bleeding would stop.

One last thing needed to be done before the ambulance arrived; getting her dressed. He wouldn't allow anyone to see her naked body. He opened drawer after drawer until he found her underwear. He took out a pair of her panties and then a loose shirt from another drawer.  
"Can you put this on or do you want me to help you?" he asked, his tone of voice caring.

No reply once again. She just sat there, staring at the floor. He didn't want anyone to see her body, so he pulled himself together and helped her get of the situation he didn't react to her like he usually did; he was too worried about her to think about such things.

Just as he had finished dressing her the door to her apartment was opened and two paramedics came rushing in.  
"In here!" Sasuke yelled, when he heard them.


End file.
